1. Field of the Invention
A system consistent with the present invention relates to an image distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, robots have become increasingly developed, and have been adapted for specific applications, including; pets, household use and dangerous-work use. To give an example, it is suggested that a robot for household use is disposed in a house, office or building, and a user can operate this robot through a portable terminal so as to remotely communicate with persons around the robot or to receive, through the portable terminal, pictures photographed by the robot, thereby perceiving situations around the robot (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-006532 (paragraphs 0005 to 0007, FIG. 3)).
However, such conventional techniques are centered on an operation of a robot through a portable terminal, and the robot is designed only to monitor images photographed by a camera provided on itself through the portable terminal. Additionally, the number of robots which a user can access through a portable terminal is confined to one, and the user can, therefore, know only about information sensed by this single robot.